Conventionally, pull-on disposable wearing articles having tape fasteners have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pull-on disposable wearing article in which a plurality of waist elastics are disposed in rear and front waist regions, and a pair of tape fasteners are fixed on a series of seams that join the rear and front waist regions with each other.